


The Universe of You and I and everything in between

by noniebeanie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drink Water not Alcohol, I would also love some feedback, It's my first svt fanfic, JiHan, Joshua got drunk?, M/M, SeokSoo, Unrequited Love, jeongcheol - Freeform, not really sure what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noniebeanie/pseuds/noniebeanie
Summary: Yoon Jeonghan was the sun, and Joshua was the planet around him.Ever since they were children Joshua Hong had always thought about how beautiful Jeonghan was, his smile, his laugh, his hair, just him in general.How he makes his friends happy and laugh with his wittiness and jokes.In fact, Jeonghan shined so brightly that Joshua was blinded with love.Joshua thought that Jeonghan will forever be his alone....until an eclipse came.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 32





	The Universe of You and I and everything in between

Yoon Jeonghan was the sun, and Joshua was the planet around him.

Ever since they were children Joshua Hong had always thought about how beautiful Jeonghan was, his smile, his laugh, his hair, just him in general. 

How he makes his friends happy and laugh with his wittiness and jokes. 

In fact, Jeonghan shined so brightly that Joshua was blinded with love. 

Joshua thought that Jeonghan will forever be his alone.. 

..until an eclipse came. 

For some reason Choi Seungcheol had caught his love's attention, he didn't wonder why, the man clearly matches Jeonghan's beauty with his own. 

Joshua guessed that's what he gets for hiding his feelings for so long in return.

"Shua?" Jeonghan's soft voice snatched him out of his thoughts. 

"Hmm?" He turned his head to look at him, immediately noticing the other boy's good mood as his lips were stretched into a smile that effortlessly reached his eyes. 

"Guess what?" Jeonghan asked giddily.

"What?" Joshua couldn't help but smile as well. 

"Seungcheol wants me to go out with him." After hearing those words, his smile dropped quickly as it appeared. 

"Really?" His voice came out in a whisper, a million thoughts raced inside his head. 

Since when did Seungcheol say he liked him back? Did Jeonghan ever confess in the first place? Is this finally the part where he completely loses Jeonghan? 

"Yeah! I need you to help me with what to wear though.." Jeonghan pouts at him. 

"What if I don't want to?" He joked 

"You can't possibly resist my charms." Of course, he couldn't, Joshua has never tried to. 

"Fine.." He gave in. 

That was the first stage of realizing how Jeonghan's brightness for him started to flicker. 

°°°

For some reason, Jeonghan had always known Joshua's feelings towards him, he tried to find out if he harbored the same feelings but deep inside he knew that it wouldn't be a perfect relationship if he did.

Joshua was willing to do everything for Jeonghan. 

He was willing to hurt, for him and he knew that. 

In all of those years of knowing, Jeonghan couldn't help but feel the same way and for him that was a bad thing, he never hurt Joshua before, at least not intentionally, he once hit him with an umbrella for creeping up behind him but that wouldn't count. 

He knew he had to make Joshua let go of him for him to be truly happy, to find someone who would be willing to hurt for him the same.

"So? Does this look good?" Jeonghan showed his friend the 4th outfit he tried on, he finally received a pleased nod. 

"It's good." 

"Ok, this is it then, Cheol's picking me up in an hour.." Jeonghan slumped down on his bed beside Joshua. 

"Wow, after 3 years of being friends and liking him, he finally asked you out huh?" 

Jeonghan could feel the bitterness in his voice, and he tried not to act like he didn't notice and just nodded until he realized Joshua couldn't see with his back facing him. 

"Yeah, took us a while." He let out a laugh. "Are you okay with this though? The three of us have been friends as well and-" 

Joshua finally faced him, cutting him off. 

"You're happy right?" Jeonghan nodded.

"Then I'm letting you."

Jeonghan knew he didn't want to. 

°°°°

When Jeonghan was picked up by Seungcheol from their shared apartment, he tried his best not to break down once he was left alone.

He turned on the TV not bothering to see what was playing, wanting some noise to fill the silence that was beginning to taunt him. 

He went to the kitchen to get something to drink, filling his mug with some hot water until his phone rang, surprising him that he spilled some water on his hand. 

Joshua cursed under his breath and hissed in pain before pulling his phone out from his pocket, answering the call. 

"Hello?" 

"Hyung!" Seungkwan's voice greeted him. "Want to go out with us today? You might be lonely since Jeonghan hyung's on his date." 

He tried not to be affected by the unintentional reminder. 

"How did you know he's on a date?" 

"Seungcheol Hyung was panicking earlier, he didn't know where to take him and we helped a little." The younger explained, Joshua tried not to roll his eyes at the unintentional reminder.

"Oh, well uh... Where are we meeting up?" Seungkwan told him the place and Joshua said he'll be there in 30 minutes before ending the call. 

°°°° 

"I hope this isn't boring for you," Seungcheol said as they entered the theater. 

"Not at all," Jeonghan reassured him with a smile that made Seungcheol swoon on the inside. 

"I've been wanting to see this movie for a while, just never got the time to," Jeonghan said while they sat down, they chatted quietly for a while before the lights dimmed and the movie began. 

halfway through the movie, Seungcheol started to steal glances at Jeonghan who was deeply focused on the film, Seungcheol was mesmerized, of course, he's been admiring Jeonghan for a while but this time he didn't have to hide.

Seungcheol was no longer just the moon in between Joshua and Jeonghan, he didn't have to hide his feelings behind their friendship anymore, instead, he can express it as much as he can. 

But while he does, Joshua gets silently sucked away into a black hole until all that's left in him was darkness. 

Seungcheol's face heated up when Jeonghan turned to him with a smile on his face, something funny must have happened in the movie but he was too occupied to notice, During his mental panic and embarrassment, Jeonghan reached for his hand and locked them together. 

Seungcheol's hands were cold while Jeonghan's were warm, warm enough that he could melt into the feeling. 

They didn't say anything to each other, their minds were blank, but both knew how their hearts raced. 

And it was like an asteroid increasing its speed, unknowingly crashing someone's world. 

-

"So uhm.." Seungcheol started as they walked out of the theater. "I think it would be too early to end the day? Do you... maybe want to go get some dinner?" 

"Sure." Jeonghan agreed and Seungcheol's face lit up at his response. 

"Great! Do you have any place in mind?" Jeonghan wanted to laugh at his question, but he decreased it into an amused smile and said 

"Why do you act like you don't know me at all?" 

"H-huh?" Seungcheol mentally facepalmed, he just had to stutter. 

"We've been friends for three years and you're acting all nervous around me." Jeonghan tilted his head. "Do you like me that much?" He joked. 

"Not at all." Seungcheol played along. "I like you just a little bit." He made a pinching gesture with his hand with a tiny gap separating his pointing finger and thumb, Jeonghan laughed at him and pushed him playfully, making Seungcheol bump into someone. 

"I'm sorry!" Seungcheol bowed to the stranger who just waved him off, he turned to Jeonghan with a slightly scared and annoyed expression, "You always get me in trouble, I swear." 

Jeonghan just laughed at him, "Stop laughing at me."

"I'm sorry." He finally calmed down and the big laughs turned into small chuckles. "At least you're reminded to relax around me now hmm?" 

"Yeah... I won't be nervous anymore." Seungcheol gave him a smile. 

"Good, now let's go eat. I'm starving." 

°°°°

"Shua Hyung, you're a bit quiet, and you're drinking more than you're eating, are you ok?" Joshua was snapped out of his thought when he heard his name being mentioned, he looked up from his half-way finished meal. 

"I'm sorry, I'm just having too many thoughts." He gave Dino, the youngest of their friend group a reassuring smile before he turned silent again. 

"I told you to confess." Jihoon quietly said beside him. "But you didn't."

"I was scared." 

"So was Seungcheol Hyung!" Jihoon said, he sighed when he saw the look on the older's face. "I'm not siding with him and I'm not siding with you either but what I'm saying is... keeping everything bottled up will kill you inside."

Joshua didn't bother to reply, he knew Jihoon spoke from his own experience. He knew how it broke him when Soonyoung left without him getting the chance to say anything about his feelings. 

"I'm going to get some air." He announced to everyone on the table before standing up and walking out of the diner, he could hear their questions being answered by Jihoon with a simple 'Let him be.' 

Joshua didn't know how long he was walking or where his feet were taking him, he didn't care if the coldness was starting to freeze his skin and making his nose and ears turn red, but he ended up sitting down on a bench placed on the side of an empty road. 

He rubbed his face with his hands and sighed, he noticed how his legs were starting to ache but he just sat there, he removed his hands from his face and looked up at the sky filled with twinkling stars which just reminded him of the current situation that made an ache in his heart. 

His phone rang in his pocket and he lazily answered. 

"Hello? I don't know where you are now but you can go home, I'm going to pay for your meal and I hope you actually think about what I told you after you get some rest, you're kind of drunk right now. Don't get ahead of yourself and do something stupid." Jihoon says before the call was ended without Joshua getting to say anything, Joshua was glad though because he wasn't sure if his brain could process anything to say.

He pulled the phone away from his ear and his wallpaper appeared on his screen, it was a childhood picture of Him and Jeonghan, they were fifteen back then and Joshua had just realized he fell in love with his best friend, and it was also when he thought the universe was only theirs alone. 

He finally stood up and walked back home carrying the heavy feeling in his heart with him.

When he arrived back home Jeonghan was already sitting on the couch with the TV on, Jeonghan immediately noticed him. 

"You didn't tell me you were going out." Jeonghan said, "Good thing I had my keys." 

"I'm sorry, Seungkwan suddenly invited me out with the others," Joshua replied. "How was uh... how was the date?" 

"Good, it was nice. We also went to eat after the movie, Cheol was really sweet and I had fun." Joshua swallowed the lump on his throat as he tried to think of a response, Jeonghan on the other hand had just realized his mistake. "Josh are you okay?" 

"Yeah, I think I just ate something bad." Joshua looked away from him because he thought that if he continued to look at Jeonghan and listen about how he was slowly falling for someone else he'd shatter like glass. "I'm glad you have fun. Is there going to be another date?" 

Jeonghan wanted to slap himself, this was a mistake, he cleared his throat and answered his question. "I'm not sure yet... but I'm kind of hoping we do? I really want this to work out and... Shua?"

Joshua's head was hung low as he tried to hold in the tears, he heard Jeinghan walk towards him but he didn't look up. 

"Shua?" Jeonghan repeated. 

"How can you be this oblivious?" He finally choked out. "A-are you doing this on purpose? Are you purposely hurting me? Because if you are, I hope you're happy because you've succeeded on doing do." 

Jeonghan was stunned, he didn't know what to reply so he just stood there Joshua looked up at him with teary eyes which made him more guilty than he should be. 

"I'm In love with you." In that moment everything both hearts felt like exploding stars. 

"I'm in love with you in so many ways and for many reasons." Jeonghan was crying now, too. Because this was what he wanted to avoid, and now it's happening. 

"Joshua," Jeonghan whispered. "I know..." 

For a moment, just a moment, Joshua started to have a flicker of hope. 

"...and I'm sorry." But was killed as soon as he felt it. 

The small universe of his slowly turned into chaos, as the star continued to flicker before loosing completely loosing its light. 

Joshua didn't know what to do, should he cry? Should he beg for Jeonghan to love him back? 

He didn't think he could do both. 

A sob escaped his lips, the air barely getting in his lungs as the world crushed upon him, he couldn't hear what Jeonghan was saying at all, the alcohol he drank from earlier's taking control of his actions and there's nothing he can do about it. 

"You knew?" 

"I have, for years." Jeonghan said, "I'm sorry I don't feel the same, I'm sorry that I'm breaking your heart while you've been nothing but the greatest friend to me." 

Silence filled the air, none of them knew what to say anymore. 

In fact, they didn't have to say anything, the silence was enough to know how empty one of them felt. 

°°°°  
°°°°  
°°°°

Joshua picked up his box from the back of his car and carried it into the building, taking an elevator to go to his floor, he nodded his head to the beat of the song playing on his headphones as he waited for the elevator to arrive on his floor. 

It's been a month since that night happened, and a week since he decided to leave his and Jeonghan's apartment for good. 

Jeonghan didn't want him to go it at first, but Joshua insisted, saying that they both need time apart from each other. 

Nothing else really happened that night, Joshua left first, locked himself up in his room for a couple of days and when he finally came out he was greeted by Jeonghan with a hug and a bunch of 'I'm sorry' 

They both explained they sides properly and not like "a dramatic tv show" as Jeonghan called it. They didn't instantly make up again, Jeonghan knew how he hurt Joshua and Joshua knew how guilty Jeonghan was even if he didn't need to be. 

The elevator dinged announcing that he arrived on his floor, he looked for the number of his new apartment and stopped in front of his door to put down the box and unlock the door.

Someone tapped his from behind and he was met by a boy, maybe the same age as his with a smile on his face. He pulled off his headphones and raised his eyebrows at the stranger. 

"Hello, you must be the new neighbor?" 

"Uhm, yes I am," Joshua smiled back, "Nice to meet you, is there.. anything I can help you with?" 

"Not really but..." The stranger smiled sheepishly, before pointing at the door behind Joshua. "That's my apartment."

Joshua's eyes widened. "I'm so, sorry!" 

"It's okay," The stranger said as Joshua picked up his box on the floor and realizing that his apartment was on the other side. 

"I'm really sorry about that..." Joshua's face flushed pink. "I'm Joshua Hong and It's nice meeting you...?" 

"Nice meeting you too," The man's smile got wider. "I'm Lee Seokmin."

Lee Seokmin was the sun, a very bright one. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if the ending seemed rushed and bad but I hope u enjoyed it :) 
> 
> I might make this a series along with other ships, and there will be a oneshot centralized on Jeongcheol ;)


End file.
